My Best Friend
by Linwe Mithrandir
Summary: "Come on, you said something, unless you've taken to just rambling gibberish to yourself." Then again, now that I thought of it, that didn't seem too implausible. "Oh, Sarah," He laughed lightly. "My Sarah Jane. You're my best friend, you know that?" "Well, you're my best friend. - Forever." "Now good night, Sarah." "Good night, Doctor." - 'TIS FLUFFY FLUFF.


Prompt was inspired by Imagine Your OTP on Tumblr's post, "Imagine Person A of your OTP asking out Person B in a foreign language." **Absolute pure fluff, guys.**

* * *

"That was a close one!" I breathed, clutching the stone wall and sliding against it in order to reach the other side.

"Nearly fell in."

"Ah, well, you didn't and that's all that matters. Come along now, Sarah."

He outstretched his arm before offering me his hand. He helped me across to the flat, large platform. I clung to him a little, willing him to move further from the fiery chasm only a few feet away. We'd finally made it to the TARDIS after escaping the dungeons and maneuvering through several dangerous obstacles - which was not anything unusual. Every day was something dangerous. And albeit, at times, that could get on my nerves…I knew I could never give this life of adventure up willingly. Not for a million years.

"Let's get out of here."

I wiped some of the sweat from my brow and started making my way to the TARDIS. I heard his light, "Right then," before listening to the footfalls behind me. Not too much had changed since…he had changed. Or maybe…everything had changed, and I just didn't want to believe it. He was still the Doctor. But I knew he wasn't the same. I'd spent nights pondering on the differences, on the changes in his personality, in our relationship to one another, and eventually I decided it was best not to worry about it all and to simply enjoy the time I had with him. Oh, I didn't like thinking of that. I hated thinking of…of this ever ending. It just couldn't. It was going to be him and me in the TARDIS forever. But all things must end, mustn't they? Especially good things. Sometimes I wondered if I should leave first…so I would never have to hear him tell me to go. That's what I hated. What I really hated. Thinking of the day he tells me he doesn't want me anymore.

"You're moping again."

He started punching and turning and switching things on the console.

"I'm not moping."

"Of course you are."

I rolled my eyes and sat down. I started to think of the nice, relaxing day I was going to have tomorrow. The past four days were rather taxing, but tomorrow was going to be filled with writing and laziness. I usually wasn't one to sit still…but this time…I was **definitely **up for it.

"Where to next?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but _I'm_ going to take a shower, read, and then go to sleep."

He paused and nodded, before flicking a few more switches.

"In the morning then!"

I stood up, not reveling in the feeling of cold sweat on my arms and legs.

"Augh, no, not in the mo-"

"Oh go on and take your shower! We'll do nothing tomorrow! Why would I want to do anything with you anyway? Silly, and childish, and dull."

He shooed at me. I was used to the odd behavior by now, he had a rather nasty habit of mood swinging and being intolerably sarcastic. Yet, it still bothered me, and I wasn't going to just lie down and take it.

"Doctor!"

"Sarah." He spoke in a mocking sort of tone as he looked down at whatever he was doing at the console. "Oh, I was only poking fun."

"But did you really have to say those things about me?"

He was quiet, and I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't going to give in to his manipulative tricks. Oh, but I knew I was. Another adventure, then, if he wanted.

"We'll go somewhere tomorrow, won't we?"

He was still quiet, save for the beepings and chirpings coming from the TARDIS.

"Fine! I _will_ go and take a shower then."

I stomped up the stairs, glancing down at him as I reached the middle.

"Good night, Doctor." I said curtly. And still…he didn't say anything.

"I said good night!"

"Hm?" He looked up as if clueless to the situation, "Oh, yes, yes, good night, sweet dreams and all that."

"Ridiculous," I muttered before storming to my room.

I'd had plenty of time to calm down and rejuvenate under the water in the shower, and I was happy to be in nice, clean pajamas at last…I was happy to be in nice, clean clothes at all. I was still a bit upset. I wish he wasn't like that. Sometimes he was so…he wasn't…human. I sighed and sat down on my bed, taking the book I'd left on my nightstand five nights ago. I shook my head and began to peruse the thirty-second page.

Or at least, skim over the words and ultimately process **nothing**.

"I am not going to talk to him. No. Why should I? He was rude."

_And I was childish. Just like he said._

"He just said that to get at you."

I groaned knowingly and placed down the book. I wouldn't just let myself hold the grudge and go on. I grabbed my robe and tiptoed out of my room. I started down stairs, keeping my eye out for him. He didn't sleep till rather late. I caught a glimpse of him, sitting where I had been, tinkering with the sonic screwdriver. He started to turn his head my way, and I decided I wanted to be back in my room. I turned swiftly and was about to march back with dignity and - utter cowardice. When I heard my name. There were times he said my name. And there were other times…_when he said my name._

"Hm?" I looked down.

"Come down here."

I did as he asked, and with arms crossed, I came up to him.

"Yes?"

He looked back at the sonic screwdriver, and played with it some more. Eventually, he finally looked back at me, with a curious glint in his eye.

"Doctor, I'm very tired and would like to go to bed soon, so will you tell me whatever it is that you want."

"You and I both know that to be false. You aren't tired in the least bit."

"Yes, I am! I think I'd know whether I'm tired or not, thank you very much."

He chuckled and set down the sonic screwdriver.

"Did you have a good shower?"

"It was fine."

"You smell much better, that's for certain."

I gave him a stern look, of which he took no notice of. He put his hands together.

"Nothing tomorrow?"

I thought for a little and moved my bangs out of my eyes. "Oh…I don't care. We can go wherever you want, as long as it's not something too exhausting."

He grinned playfully.

"Wonderful!"

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Hm." He nodded, taking his attention elsewhere.

"Alright. Well, good night." It was quiet again, and this was when I should've gone up to my room…but…I wouldn't.

"You're probably very tired, go on to bed, Sarah Jane."

"Weren't you saying how I _wasn't_ tired just a bit ago?"

"Well, suppose you weren't then, but now you really are." He smiled and then as quickly as it came it dropped and he focused back on whatever it was he was working on.

"I'm not now."

"Mm. Of course not."

"Was there something else you wanted to say to me, Doctor?"

"What?"

I repeated the question, and he furrowed his brow.

"Perhaps I did."

"Well, what was it?"

He got a kind of thoughtful look on his kind, wise face before looking back at me. His mouth opened, and he said something…or at least…I thought he did…nothing in English at least. He said them very quietly. Soft, odd, and very unfamiliar words.

"What was that?"

He shrugged.

"Come on, you said something, unless you've taken to just rambling gibberish to yourself." Then again, now that I thought of it, that didn't seem too implausible.

"Oh, Sarah," He laughed lightly. "_My Sarah Jane._ You're my best friend, you know that?"

I couldn't help but smile at that, if not also raise an eyebrow at his sudden conversation change, "Well, you're _my_ best friend. - Forever."

He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in for a tight hug. His eyes met mine, and it was times like that…when I looked into his eyes, that I remembered that he wasn't human, that he was older than anything I'd met. His gaze was almost fatherly. Protective, and humorous, and warm, and alien, and lovely. My best friend. He let go and patted my head.

"Now good night, Sarah."

"Good night, Doctor."

—

"Doctor, if you don't mind telling me…I always wondered, what did you say that night? After the dungeons and the lava? Do you remember? Maybe you really hadn't said anything at all." I shook my head, almost reprimanding myself as I looked at this younger, new version of the Doctor. Blue eyes replaced with brown, a scarf replaced with a tie.

"Well!" He shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. He looked down, and cleared his throat.

"You did say something then? In a different language? Gallifreyan?"

He smiled.

"Sarah, you really are clever."

"I've always thought so yes. Never as clever as you though!"

"Ah, I don't know!"

"But really, Doctor, what did you say?"

"I – well…" He scratched behind his ear and shrugged.

"Strictly speaking, I was, uh, I was asking to court you. At least, in human terms, that's what it would translate as."

I was quiet for a moment, processing the information. Before scoffing and then laughing. He joined in quickly, just like all those years ago.

"I didn't quite expect that."

"Oh, neither did I, not till it left my mouth. I was almost worried that I'd said it in English, or that the TARDIS would translate. She didn't though!"

"Apparently."

He gave another chuckle before sighing,

"You were my best friend."

"You _are _my best friend. Forever, remember?"

He grinned and shook his head before entrapping me in a familiar tight embrace.

"Oh, my Sarah Jane."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh my goodness gracious! I couldn't help myself. One moment I'm just scrolling on Tumblr and the next moment I see this glorious and beautiful prompt, and I was going to just reblog it but then my keyboard said no and before me there was a Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane one-shot! I love these two together so much, I think they are just absolutely precious. Hope you enjoyed! I love fluff.


End file.
